Cicero
Cicero is a jester and the keeper of the Night Mother's coffin in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is the first Dark Brotherhood member the player meets within the Dark Brotherhood questline. He is found on the road north of Whiterun, near Loreius Farm transporting the coffin of the night mother. The player has the choice to either fix his broken wheel or report him to a passing guard. At some point during the Dark Brotherhood questline, the player has the option to kill or spare him. He has 500 gold on him, as well as some gear. Since he can be Pickpocketed and the player receives higher grade gear at the Dawnstar Sanctuary, it is not lucrative to kill him. In addition, if you have the Ghost of Lucien Lachance active Lucien will tell you that it is not wise to kill Cicero, because Keeper is a sacred position in the Dark Brotherhood. If you have completed the questline for the Dark Brotherhood, and Cicero is still alive, he will become a Follower. You can find a slightly weaker set of matching clothing in the Dawnstar Sanctuary on a table to the left right after entering. -Boosting block- At some point during the Dark Brotherhood questline you have the option to kill Cicero but don't you can simply attack him once and he goes grazy with his dagger on you. Just tape your left trigger and go sit in a corner and he wil max out your block, the only thing you need to watch is your health bar but with a minor health spell or leveling up you have a simple task! -Cicero's Journals- Cicero's journals are carried over five volumes, one which is required in the Dark Brotherhood's main storyline to find Dawnstar Sanctuary's password. He slowly goes insane, which is recorded within. Also in these journals it reveals the fall of the Dark Brotherhood. Cicero used to be sane and an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. He used to be at the Bruma Sanctuary, but after its destruction was moved to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary at 4E 186. At this time all the other Sanctuaries are being raided or destroyed or abandoned such as the Elsweyr Sanctuary (whose members were transferred to Cheydinhal). Also during this time the Dark Brotherhood's leaders-the Black Hand-are trying to figure out what to do to extend their existence. In his journals, Cicero suggests that they should "maintain the illusion of being everywhere at once.". Funny tidbit-Cicero posed as a "starstruck fan" to the Grand Champion. Whilst following him in the Great Forest, he slashed his throat and left his corpse there. Possibly (and most likely) he was posing as the Adoring Fan. About two years after his arrival, Bravil has erupted into violence between Cyrodiil's largest skooma traffickers. The Lucky Old Lady statue (the statue of the Night Mother) had been destroyed, forcing the Listener, Alisanne Dupre, and two Brotherhood assassins,Garnag and Andronica, to protect the Night Mother. Only Garnak returned with the Night Mother's coffin. The death of the Listener meant that prayers were going unheard. Rasha-Cheydinhal Sanctuary's leader-had decided to appoint a Keeper. Of course, Cicero has been chosen. He is honered, but also saddened because he cannot fulfill anymore contracts. His last contract was to kill a Jester. The jester apparently laughed and laughed until the very end. He begins his long task of taking care of the Night Mother, which slowly begins to twist his mind. He complains in his journal over his time, asking why he can't be the Listener. He remembers his time with the Jester with a fondness, writing about his laughter, his screams and his pitiful cries. He laughed during his death as well. "Merry in death as well as life. I was honered to know him."-Cicero's Journal - Volume 3 Rasha proclaims himself Listener, but doesn't know the Binding Words. Rasha is killed by Garnag after Cicero persuades him to do so. Only three of the Dark Brotherhood assassins remain, Pontius, Garnag and Cicero. Cicero begins to hear the laughter of the jester whom he had killed so long ago. Pontius is killed by a bandit, and Garnag has disappeared (most likely killed) looking for food. Cicero now goes completely nuts. He proclaims himself the Fool of Hearts, tossing away "Cicero the man". It can be assumed now he has taken upon the identity of the Jester whom he had murdered for his last Brotherhood contract. He begins his long trek to Skyrim. In his last journal, his completely insane, scribbling his thoughts upon his journal at random times. He discovers the password for the Dawnstar Sanctuary and uses it for his purposes until he realizes he must go to the last Sanctuary in all of Tamriel. Which is when you meet him. Such is the tale of Cicero. During the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!" Cicero and Babette are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to not be killed by the player. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood members Category:Characters Category:Boosting